Would You Love A Monsterman
"Would You Love a Monsterman?" is a song recorded by Lordi which reached number one on the charts in Finland. The song was originally released in 2002 on the album, Get Heavy and as a single, featuring the band's former bassist Magnum and original keyboardist Enary. In 2006, the song was re-recorded with the band's current lineup, including bassist OX and keyboardist Awa. This version was released as a limited-print promotional single, as well as a bonus track on the special edition of the album The Arockalypse. The promotional single also featured as the first prize in a competition for the Finnish "Lordi Cola." Track Listings Finnish version: #"Would You Love A Monsterman?" (Single Mix) #"Biomechanic Man" #"Would You Love A Monsterman?" (radio edit) German version: #"Would You Love A Monsterman?" (Single Mix) #"Biomechanic Man" (album version) #"Would You Love A Monsterman?" (radio edit) 2006 version: #"Would You Love A Monsterman? (2006)" Music Video There are two music videos for the song. The first one involves a young girl playing with a very dirty doll in a strange woodland. After several seconds the band appears and starts to play the song. As the lead vocalist Mr. Lordi sings, it seems that he is trying to convince her to join him and his band. She eventually approaches him and gives him her doll and he sets it alight, showing her the truth of his monstrous nature. Towards the end of the song, she seems to consent to joining them and grins manically. In the 2006 version, the band are cadavers which appear in a morgue. While listening to the radio(in which the DJ announces the song about to be played), two surgeons are investigating a burnt corpse (actually guitarist Amen. An assisting woman turns to face a mirror to get some equiptment for them, and sees Awa in the mirror behind her, and turns around to face her, but Awa isnt there. She then notices that Amen starts breathing, and he grabs one of the surgeon's wrists. He than gets up, drags the surgeon where the other two can't see, and all that we can hear is the surgeon screaming in pain. Thesecond surgeon investigates, but Kita appears where Amen was. While the assistant is screaming, the surgeon tries to escape through the doors, but is killed my Ox. As the assistant turns around to face Mr. Lordi, who has just appeared, the other band members appear next to him, playing their instrumentsher and the rest of the video goes very much the same way as the first (minus, of course, the woodland and the doll). Would you love a monsterman lyrics Would you love a monsterman? Could you understand beauty of the beast ? Fire at will (at will... at will... at will) Fire at will Yeah, I would kill Yeah, I would freeze all hell over just to get a chill Yeah, I would slay - Yeah, I would maim Yeah, I would vanish in thin air and reapper again Be right in the squares, yeah, I would be sincere Yeah, I would lie - yeah, I would lie Yeah, I would be there waking up the dead to get a thrill I say "Yeah!" - I say "Yeah!" Would you love a monsterman? Could you understand beauty of the beast? I would do it all for you Would you do it all? Do it all for me? Take your time - you'll be fine Yeah, there is nothing wrong with this You ain't commiting crime You don't know why, it passed you by You search for something never found Along these lines Someday you may turn around and terrify You can't deny - you crucify Would you get down in the gutter swallowing your pride? I say "Yeah!" - I say "Yeah!" Would you love a monsterman? Could you understand beauty of the beast? I would do it all for you Would you do it all? Do it all for me? All that you'll get is less then you deserve Leaving for now someday I may return, YEAH! Oooh - wow! Would you love a monsterman? Would you love a monsterman? Could you understan beauty of the beast? I would do is all for you Would you do it all? Do it all for me? Would you love a monsterman? Could you understand beauty of the beast? I would do it all for you Would you do it all? Do it all for me? Yeah WOW!